Weak to stronger
by Thegodoftime
Summary: Percy and Thalia become gods and grow closer maybe to close


Weak to Stronger

Every chapter I will change pov like percy,thalia,percy ect unless needed

Percy

I was betrayed by camp disowned by my friends and family and my heart broken the only people who I hang about with is Nico and Thalia

Flashback(an can only right normal)

I eventually completed the quest for Athena to be able to propose to Annabeth I went to her cabin I knocked on the door Malcolm opened it "hey Malcolm do you know where Annabeth is" "yeah I think she is at Zeus fist" "thanks!" I said as I ran towards Zeus fist I grabbed the box with the ring and opened it. It was green and silver with wise girl engraved on it I stopped when I got near Zeus fist I heard a girl moaning I walked forward and hid in bush I looked at who it was Annabeth and Vince a Apollo kid I came out of the bush I was hiding in and shouted "what the fuck Annabeth I thought you loved me?" "Percy it's not what you think" "really you just cheated on me" "you were cheating on me!" "No I wasn't I was on a quest for Athena to be able to propose to you did you remember my flaw is loyalty?" I threw the ring at Annabeth and ran.

flashback end

So i tried Thalia and Nico I found Nico and Thalia waiting at my cabin "come with me to Olympus?" "Sure" they both said but we'll need permission to go" Thalia said "give me a sec I'll go ask" Nico said about a couple of minutes Nico came back and said "let's gooo" when we were in camp van Nico said "hey Thalia I'm surprised your in a van with two guys" "it's ok i quit the hunters cuz I didn't want to see my friend die and me still be seventeen" "cool"I said after we pulled up to Empire State Building I said to the guard "hey Charon can I get the key" "whatever kid" we road up the elevator we were listening to boulevard of broken dreams when we reach the Olympians Zeus said "ah Percy what can I do for you" "Lord Zeus I wish to die as my life has no purpose" "I thought you were going to propose to Annabeth" Athena said "I was but she cheated on me" "he speaks the truth" Apollo said "any way Percy what if I made you and one of your friends a god would you like that?" "Sure" "ok who would you like made a god?" I looked back at my friends Nico is mouthing and Thalia is staring in to space I turn back to Zeus " i think Thalia deserves it" "What!?" Thalia shouted "ok Nico step out side" Zeus made two trays appear with nectar "ok drink this" after me and Thalia drank we fainted after we woke up I felt more powerful I looked over to Thalia she looked more powerful and beautiful wait what? Did I just say Thalia was beautiful any way Thalia woke up "hey seaweed brain" "hey pinecone face" after that Zeus and dad walked in "ah your awake come with us" Zeus said we teleported to the council "right were going to find out you domains anyone want to give them any?" "Sure" "yes" "yeah" "of corse" Aphrodite Hephaestus Apollo and a few others said and a few seconds later one of the fates appeared "Percy will be the minor god of racing,charm speak,machines and liquids and major god of heros,sword man ship, animals and time

Thalia will be minor goddess of archery,sky,the mist and wisdom and major goddess of earth,heros and fate" with that the fate disappeared and Zeus said well it looks like we have two more Olympians" as two thrones appeared mines was green and gold Zeus turned to me "Percy what will be your symbol of power and your sacred animal?" I thought about it "my symbol of power will be riptide and my sacred animal will be the Griffin" I said "Thalia what about you" Zeus "my symbol of power will be lighting shot (her bow) and my sacred animal will be a tiger" then Zeus said in our heads council dismissed after every one left I walked over to Thalia "hey Thalia what you want to do" "I want to walk around Olympus coming?" "Sure" as we walked we walked past two new palaces one sky blue the other sea foam green we went in to Thalia's first on the inside the ground was as soft as dirt "wow" i said "well lets see yours seaweed brain" when we entered my palace I felt my feet get wet I remembered I'm minor god of liquids I saw Thalia was just standing there so I willed some of the water to form a life size Zeus this is going to be funny "Thalia Grace what are you doing in here!" "I-I-I was just seeing what Percy's palace looked like" I burst out laughing and the water Zeus faded "Percy you asshole I was scared shitless" "it was a joke Thals lighten up" "just don't do it again ok?" "Sure ill see ya later I need to sleep" I say "sure later"

Next day

I wake up to a little griffin on my chest liking my face ('-telepathy)'hey little fella what's your name' I telepathically said to the griffin 'I don't have a name lord Percy' 'just call me Percy and I'll name you Hawk Eye' 'ok' "come with me" the little griffin hopped on my shoulder I walked up to Thalia's palaces and knocked on the door "It's open!" Thalia shouts I open the door and walk in to the living "hey Thals" "hey Percy who's this?" "this is Hawk Eye" "hey Speedy come here" a little tiger comes trough

Ok this is it for chapter one I need ideas and names(unisex) for a group that Percy and Thalia will read R&R


End file.
